Orchidée
by Nebelhime
Summary: Dir En Grey. Un groupe en crise, un Kyo déchiré par ses doutes et ses espoirs. J'attends avec impatience commentaires et rewiews . Bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1

_Orchidée._

**Auteur : **Nebelhime

**Sujet : **Dir en Grey

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, ces jeunes appartiennent à eux-même.

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Première fanfiction depuis longtemps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Les deux chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits et suivront si cela vous intéresse. Toute remarque, conseil, critiques, commentaires etc. seront bien entendu les bienvenus . Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1.**

Bercé par les notes qu'égrenaient ses écouteurs, le jeune homme se laissait doucement aller, se perdant au fil de ses pensées. La guitare électrique guidant sa perdition, il réfléchissait à moitié, rêvait beaucoup trop. Il avait peur aussi … Le groupe menaçait de couler, de se séparer peut-être. Plus rien à inventer. Plus rien à se dire entre eux. La crise de maturité d'un groupe de visual qui vivait depuis trop longtemps.

- Kyo, il serait temps qu'on commence à répéter, lança une voix sèche au loin, perdue derrière les riffs du morceau.

Il ne répondait pas, trop absorbé par ses réflexions. Au pire croiront-ils qu'il dormait.

- Hé, réponds ! S'énerva Kaoru.

- Secoue-le un peu, tu ne vois pas qu'il dort encore ? Lança Die, tout en continuant d'accorder sa guitare.

Kaoru poussa un soupir et secoua Kyo qui entrouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Machinalement, il éteignit le baladeur, le déposa doucement sur le canapé et se dirigea vers le micro sous le regard désapprobateur ou indifférent des autres. Il tapota dessus du doigt, dit deux ou trois mots afin de s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait.

- On commence par quoi ? Demanda Toshiya.

Kaoru haussa les épaules avant de se saisir de sa guitare. Kyo soupira une nouvelle fois. Que des gestes machinaux, qui n'avaient plus de sens. Où était la passion, la verve, la folie furieuse qui les emparaient dès le seuil de la salle de répète franchi ? Il tourna les yeux vers le bassiste, un peu trop enthousiaste pour être sincère. Il ne se rappelait plus du fringuant musicien un peu déjanté, accroché à son instrument et à ses tablatures qui avait envahi son appart quelques temps auparavant, qui penchait la tête, intéressé, sur les paroles qu'il composait.

- On essaie la toute nouvelle que nous a proposé Die ? Suggéra Kaoru.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Die entama les premières notes de sa dernière compo. Kyo commença à fredonner quelques mots inintelligibles, se laissant emporter par la mélodie, qui le transportait encore un peu … Il se laissait aller, cherchant la signification qu'avaient ces accords là, au fond de son cœur, ce qu'ils lui inspireraient …

Les autres n'enchaînèrent pas. Surpris, Kyo cessa net de chanter pour se tourner vers eux d'un air étonné. Kaoru avait les sourcils froncés.

- Ce sera pour quand ces paroles ?

Le chanteur tressaillit.

- Ca ne s'invente pas comme ça, tu sais … On n'a eu la musique qu'il y a …

- Deux semaines, ça te laissait le temps de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un idée, lança le guitariste d'un ton morne.

Kyo se mordit la lèvre. Non, les mots ne lui venaient pas, tout ceci ne l'émouvait plus. Peut-être depuis longtemps, déjà. Il se sentait rongé par la désillusion, la déception de voir tout ses amis se laisser aller à l'habitude, le quotidien, se laisser enfermer là-dedans jusqu'à se laisser bouffer, et disparaître leur art … ça le dégoûtait …

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, voilà tout, lança-t-il d'une voix un peu forte. A présent laisse-moi, ce n'est pas en me tyrannisant que tu les auras, tes foutues paroles …

Shinya se leva de derrière sa batterie.

- Il vaudrait peut-être reporter la répétition à un peu plus tard. Nous avons tous besoin de nous ressourcer …

Il quitta la salle en courant presque. Kyo le suivit des yeux, le cœur serré. Lui, au moins, il avait compris …

Kyo repassaient en boucle ce dernier morceau, essayant de s'imaginer un titre, des mots à mettre sur l'impression que pouvait suggérer la mélodie. Seulement il n'y avait pas d'impression. Il ne voulait pas vexer Die, mais la compo était fade, il manquait cette force de caractère, cette vie qui lui plaisait tant dans la musique. Dans la pénombre de son appart, face à l'ordinateur, il écoutait et réécoutait, une cannette de coca à la main, à chercher la subtilité des enchaînements. Mais non. La guitare était trop languissante, la basse s'endormait, la batterie ne décollait pas. La ligne de voix serait inconsistante aussi, à l'instar du reste. Afin d'oublier le morceau fantôme qui commençait déjà à trotter dans sa tête, le jeune homme se mit un CD de métal, qu'il écoutait d'une oreille intéressée. Peut-être était-ce là qu'il fallait puiser, dans la force des guitares et la double pédale, pour traduire ce nouveau mal-être, cette peur de disparaître. Il ne voulait pas que le groupe se sépare. Et en même temps, s'ils n'avaient plus rien à partager, c'était trop vain de jouer encore le rôle des Dir En Grey. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ça le dégoûtait. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il courut répondre, renversant le vase d'orchidée au passage.

-Allô ?

- Allô Kyo ? C'est Kaoru. On peut parler une seconde ?

- Bien sûr, oui, euh … Au téléphone ?

- A vrai dire … Je suis en bas de chez toi, je peux monter ?

Kyo ne put s'empêcher de rester muet quelques instants, surpris. Leur leader, toujours carré et organisé, pointant sur le pas de sa porte aux alentours de minuit ? La scène de la journée l'avait-t-elle marqué à ce point ?

- Je peux entrer ? Insista Kaoru.

- Euh oui oui bien sûr, fais comme chez toi.

Il laissa le guitariste entrer, et l'invita à s'asseoir autour d'un verre. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées et s'être réchauffé un peu, Kaoru entama enfin la conversation.

- Kyo, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas en ce moment …

Le chanteur retint son souffle un moment, plein d'espoir, prêt à se lancer, à jeter ses mots sans retenue, heureux de lâcher cette inquiétude qui le hantait depuis des semaines. Ainsi Kaoru s'en était rendu compte lui aussi, ainsi ils allaient tout faire pour arranger cela, ainsi …

- C'est à propos de Shinya. Il m'inquiète, il ne dit plus jamais rien, il semble ailleurs, plus du tout concerné par le groupe et …

- Shinya n'a jamais été très bavard … Jeta Kyo, baissant les yeux.

- S'il te plaît, Kyo … Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que nous. Ecoute, c'est dangereux pour le groupe, et en dehors du groupe, je n'aime pas savoir qu'il ne va pas très bien. Je suis trop occupé dans la composition du dernier album pour passer mon temps chez lui aussi et …

-Tu voudrais que je fasse ce boulot à ta place, c'est ça ? Répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton dédaigneux.

Kaoru soupira et Kyo remarqua alors les cernes qui soulignaient son visage, ses regard éteint, pétri de fatigue, ses mains tremblantes et recourbées. Il ne devait plus dormir depuis longtemps, soucieux de l'avenir du groupe, du sien, de l'attitude de Shinya, de ses propres caprices à lui, de ces paroles qui n'arrivaient pas, de …

- Excuse-moi … Soupira-t-il. J'essaierais d'en savoir plus.

Il allait ajouter quelques mots, pour lui dire que c'était tout le groupe qui ne tournait plus rond, mais raccompagna Kaoru à la porte, le salua, et garda tout pour lui. Il n'était pas encore nécessaire d'accabler encore plus le guitariste pour ce genre d'impressions. Il tenterait de trouver ces satanées paroles. On verra après. Après la sortie de l'album, la tournée … Peut-être pendant cette dernière, là où ils seraient de nouveau plus proches. Peut-être que ce malaise omniprésent se dissiperait aussi …

Kyo jeta un coup d'œil distrait dehors. Les lampadaires éclairaient quelques rares flocons de neige mort-nés. Diaphanes particules de givre perdues sous la lumière de la lune …


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Nebelhime, toujours

**Sujet** : Dir En Grey

**Disclaimer **: Depuis rien n'a changé, ces pauvres messieurs ne m'appartiennent pas (grand bien leur fasse)

**Déclaration :** Bah voilà, un second chapitre, d'un point de vue différent. J'aimerais vraiment que ça vous plaise, enfin voilà. Désolée pour avoir fait de vos idoles des humains incompris, renfermés et tout le reste .

_Orchidée._

**Chapitre 2.**

Il y a des choses dont il vaut mieux ne pas se souvenir. Des instants des vie qui n'auraient pas du exister, et qu'on se doit d'oublier le plus vite possible. Surtout. Caressant distraitement la minuscule tête de son chien, Shinya sirotait nonchalamment son thé. La dernière répétition s'était plutôt mal passée, et il redoutait la prochaine, qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures à peine. On l'avait prévenu juste à la dernière minute, pour qu'il n'aie pas le temps de se dérober. Ou parce que depuis toujours, tout s'organisait à la dernière minute, à la va-vite. Ou encore parce que les différents membres préféraient penser de plus en plus à leur vie, leur propre musique, plutôt que de celles du groupe.

Shinya ne s'était pour ainsi dire jamais senti intégré dans ses différents groupes. Toujours en décalage. Trop rêveur, trop muet, pas assez consistant pour attirer les regards. Pourvu que la batterie soit grande, afin qu'on ne le voie pas trop. Même le chien qu'il s'était choisi était minuscule. Shinya n'y pouvait rien, mais il se sentait irrémédiablement petit. En vérité, le malaise de Kyo l'avait sincèrement remué. Lui, il le voyait depuis longtemps, ce risque, ce danger. Il l'entrapercevait déjà lors de l'enregistrement de Macabre, ce gouffre brumeux dans lequel les Dir en Grey commençaient à sombrer sans trop s'en rendre compte. Mais il se matérialisait de plus en plus sous leurs pieds. Comme le prouvait le fait que leur chanteur s'en soit rendu compte, à son tour.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne s'avoue pas. Cela remue trop les conventions, les idées bâties, les piliers qu'on s'est construit dans la vie. On a peur, que ça réduise tout en cendres, qu'on ne soit pas réellement prêt à parier sa vie et son image pour une passade. On hésite toujours à prendre de grands tournants dans sa vie … Pourtant Shinya, le jeune et timide Shinya l'avait fait plus d'une fois, caché derrière sa batterie. Mais peu importe, après tout …

Le jeune homme se saisit de son manteau et sans se donner la peine de nourrir Miyu, sortit dehors pour se diriger vers sa voiture, pour aller regagner la salle de répète. La neige crissait sous ses pas, jouant sa drôle de petite berceuse, la litanie silencieuse des ballets de flocons …

- Tiens bonjour Shinya ! Lança Toshiya en se dirigeant vers l'intéressé.

- Oui, bonjour … La salle n'est pas ouverte ?

Le bassiste haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire contrit.

- C'est Kaoru qui a les clés, et j'ai perdu les miennes …

- Ah … Fit distraitement Shinya.

Il se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais demandé de double de ce trousseau de clé promettant l'accès au local de musique. Ce n'était pourtant pas un manque d'implication de sa part. On ne le lui avait pas vraiment proposé non plus … Tous les autres en auraient-ils un ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit d'un moteur, et le cri de joie de Toshiya.

- Enfin ! Je croyais que nous allions mourir gelés de froid.

- Tu parles comme ce serait dommage, Toshiya ! Nous aurions pu enfin trouver un nouveau bassiste ! Lança une tignasse écarlate qui émergeait de la voiture.

Die accourut, et ouvrit en hâte la porte. Quand tous furent à l'intérieur au chaud, il prit la peine de saluer Shinya, et tous se mirent aussitôt à leurs instruments respectifs. Shinya gardait le silence, observant les deux autres musiciens. Ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup plus loquaces que lui, leurs répliques lui semblaient un peu redites, leurs rires un peu surjoués. Peut-être, peut-être pas … Il devait se laisser un peu trop aller à ses doutes, interprétant peut-être mal les sentiments de Kyo. Son esprit devrait être aussi silencieux que sa gorge. Se contenter de jouer. De donner ses idées de rythmiques à Kaoru. Sourire de temps en temps.

Il se rappelait du lycée. Un peu … On ne venait pas volontairement le voir. Encore moins les filles. Trop frêle, trop effacé, plus l'image d'un enfant égaré, hagard, plutôt que celle du presqu'homme protecteur qu'elles attendaient toutes. Musicalement, il aimait à la fois tout et rien. Cela dépendait de la personne avec qui il parlait. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à penser, il travaillait. Au moins pendant ce temps là, il ne voyait pas qu'on se désintéressait de lui. Shinya était un gentil garçon. Il s'entraînait à la batterie et faisait ses devoirs. Rien de plus.

Puis ça avait changé, lorsqu'un jour, il s'état vu abordé par un petit échevelé, à moitié écervelé, déjà révolté par tout ce qui bougeait. Peut-être jouait-il d'un instrument et serait-il intéressé pour former un groupe ? Shinya se souvenait distinctement des mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Kyo lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait pensé à lui.

_« Je sais pas moi … J'avais entendu dire que tu faisais de la batterie, et … Quelque chose au fond des yeux qui dit que tu es plus vivant que les autres … » _

Cette poésie superflue l'avait fait sourire sur le coup. Dehors, il neigeait toujours autant.


	3. Chapitre 3

_La suite, merci à ceux qui ont bien voulu me lire, en tout cas, et les reviews ou tout commentaire sont les bienvenus !_

**Chapitre 3.**

- Euh … Shinya ?

Lorsque l'intéressé se retourna, Kyo tenta de l'obliger à soutenir son regard quelques instants. Peine perdue, le jeune homme baissa pudiquement les yeux. S'éclaircissant la gorge tout en faisant tomber quelques cendres de sa cigarette, Kyo reprit :

- Hum … En fait, tu nous inquiètes un peu, tu sais … Le groupe se demande, tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise ces temps-ci et …

Traitant mentalement Kaoru de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible, le jeune homme acheva sa phrase avec un peu plus de peine encore. Shinya savait que ce n'était pas son style de dire ce genre de choses. Trop ailleurs pour. Il saurait que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade de plus …

- Alors je … Enfin on voulait te dire que s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas … On a beau jouer les cons, tu peux venir nous en parler …

Un léger sourire joua un instant sur les lèvres de Shinya, comme une lumière diaphane, une poussière d'étoile égarée dans un coin de ses yeux. Qui s'effaça aussitôt sous le masque opaque de timidité et de discrétion qu'il s'était forgé.

- Bien sûr, Kyo. Pas de problèmes … Répondit-il d'une voix presque éteinte, avant de se lever et de se rediriger vers la salle de répète.

Kyo le regarda partir sans rien dire. Leur batteur ressemblait parfois à un oiseau, un oiseau fragile frissonnant sous le gel. Il oubliait juste de chanter, c'était dommage … Mais face aux chiens fous qu'étaient Die et Toshiya, à l'imperméabilité du sérieux de Kaoru, et derrière ses cris de démon à lui, Shinya n'arriverait de toute façon pas à exister. Il jouait, c'était tout. Il les avait émerveillés avec _hotarubi, _mais cela s'arrêtait là. Dir En Grey ne pouvait plus se permettre des chansons aussi douces, mélancoliques paraît-il. Suintantes de douleur, à la limite. Que la violence qu'on ne retrouvait plus dans les instruments se sentent dans les paroles, la voix acérée de souffrance. Mais plus ce violon lointain témoin d'une tristesse d'ailleurs, à moitié muette. Il paraît que ce n'est pas assez Dir En Grey. Pour que ça le soit, Shinya devait peut-être perdre son âme qui sait ? Une poupée mécanique des baguettes à la main, ça devrait mieux leur convenir ?

- Kyo … Tu viens ? Il serait peut-être temps de reprendre ? Lança la voix de Die derrière lui.

- Bien sûr, j'arrive …

Il se leva péniblement, étirant douloureusement son dos et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle voisine. Quand les premiers accords de guitare résonnèrent, il sentit son cœur battre comme jamais et tenta de chanter de toute son âme pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps.

_- Elles sont vraiment pas mal ces paroles, Kyo ! S'écria un Toshiya enthousiaste._

_Kyo se retourna, lançant un coût d'œil désapprobateur au bassiste enjoué penché par dessus son épaule._

_- Rien à faire, mon vieux, n'essaie pas de faire l'intelligent, riait Die derrière eux. Ne fais pas semblant, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien compris !_

_Les autres éclatèrent de rire à leur tour et Kyo vit Shinya sourire timidement dans son coin. Il vint rejoindre les autres sur le canapé. _

- Elles sont vraiment pas mal ces paroles, je trouve … Dit Toshiya en tendant la feuille à Kyo.

- Mouais … J'en suis pas trop satisfait en fait, je trouve qu'il leur manque quelque chose … Marmonna l'intéressé en pliant le papier en quatre avant de le fourrer dans sa poche.

- Mais t'as écrit quelque chose, c'est déjà pas mal non ? répliqua Kaoru en fronçant les sourcils.

Kyo se retint de riposter. Ce n'était que pour le groupe que leur leader se permettait ce genre de commentaires. Ou par routine maintenant.

- Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- … Non rien …

Piqué au vif, le guitariste insista. Kyo se morigénait déjà. Il aurait du se taire.

- On devrait changer un peu de méthode de travail je crois … Ou alors oublier de nouveau qu'on fait un travail … Je sais pas, je trouve qu'on s'essouffle un peu … Qu'on devrait peut-être …

- Quoi ! A ce moment là de notre carrière ? Mais tu te moques de nous Kyo ! Tu voudrais nous abandonner maintenant, par lâcheté ? On a encore plein de choses à montrer et à prouver, et toi tu …

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je laissais tomber le groupe ! S'énerva Kyo. Je dis juste que je sens comme un passage à vide et qu'on devrait se reposer un peu, essayer d'attendre au lieu de tout de suite, immédiatement, recomposer quelque chose ! Tu prends ton groupe pour une usine Kaoru ! A ce train là, tout ce que Dir en Grey a dans le ventre sera épuisé dans quelques mois ! ça l'est peut-être déjà !

Kaoru posa nerveusement sa guitare sur son pied et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il lui lança d'un ton méprisant :

- Si t'interprètes les choses de la sorte, la porte est par là …

Kyo demeura soufflé. Une réaction aussi excessive, un Kaoru aussi campé sur ses positions quant à un sujet aussi grave, assez pour mettre leurs propres positions dans le groupe en question, cela l'étonnait au plus haut point. Le blessait, peut-être.

- Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille peut-être oui, finit-il par répliquer sans même adresser un regard au guitariste. Pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard un peu moins dur aux autres membres qui n'osaient bouger.

La salle vibrait encore de leur gêne et des cris qui avaient retentis, et qui continuaient toujours en échos dans l'esprit de Kyo qui regagnait son appart, les mains tremblantes de rage et le cœur vibrant de doute.

_- Allez, Kyo, trinquons à notre réussite !_

_- Kaoru, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne buvais jamais et que je détestais l'alcool !_

_- Vas-y, Kyo, juste un verre !_

_Le goût ambré et amer de l'alcool dégoulinant au fond de sa gorge._

_- Tu vois, c'est pas si infect que ça, tu nous devais au moins ça pour fêter l'ascension du groupe. _

_- ça en mériterait même un deuxième !_

_- Non, Toshiya, je ne te laisserais pas m'en faire boire un deuxième. Je dois pas vraiment tenir l'alcool !_

_Le flou de la salle un peu trop sombre, les rires étranges et déformés, le sol mouvant sous ses pieds, les doigts mal assurés sur le verre._

_- Bon juste un dernier, après c'est promis on te laisse tranquille._

_- Ta première cuite pour Dir en Grey, ce serait émouvant !_

_Presque incapable de protester. Boire. Au moins ce serait plus vite fini …_

_Il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Encore un peu vaseux. Une migraine horrible comme si l'on écrasait deux masses sur ses tempes. La lumière du jour qui caressait son visage. Il entrouvrit brusquement les yeux. Des chants d'oiseaux un peu frileux. Une autre respiration, à côté de lui._

_Soudain effrayé, Kyo s'écarta en poussant violemment la personne endormie à ses côtés. Il allait lui hurler il ne savait encore quelle insulte lorsqu'il reconnut le regard d'oiseau meurtri et les longues mains qui écartaient les cheveux de son visage._

_- Shin … Shinya ?_

_- Bonjour …_

_Kyo se sentait presque défaillir, la veille lui réapparaissait par flash complètement flous et elliptiques. Tout d'un coup, ne comprenant qu'à peine ce qui le poussait à dire cela, il demanda fiévreusement :_

_- Euh … Shinya … On est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu depuis hier ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin entre nous, il s'est rien passé, hein ? Il y a rien eu du tout, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il lui sembla que les yeux du batteur s'était pendant un bref instant empli d'inquiétude. Mais il devait avoir rêvé._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'as juste … Embrassé._

_- Embrassé ! _

_- Embrassé._

_- Rien d'autre ?_

_- Rien d'autre._

_Kyo se laissa envahir par le soulagement, et soupira de satisfaction, un grand sourire rayonnant sur son visage._

_- C'est bien mieux comme ça, hein ? dit-il avec un petit rictus gêné._

_- Oui, bien sûr, c'est bien mieux comme ça … Murmura Shinya. _

_Il disparut dans la pièce voisine. Sans demander son reste, emprunt de gêne, le jeune chanteur courut remettre ses chaussures et sans un mot de plus, quitta en courant l'appartement._

_Le lendemain, il décida d'oublier cet événement._


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Auteur : **Nebelhime_

_**Sujet : **Dir en Grey_

_**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, ces jeunes appartiennent à eux-même._

_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Eh bien euh chapitre quatre En espérant que ça vous plaira. Merci à Kaorulabelle et Naera Ishikawa pour leurs reviews :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Shinya contemplait le ciel grisâtre avec appréhension. La neige ne cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs jours, et il faisait à présent assez froid pour qu'elle s'amasse, et étende son long manteau sournois, qui emprisonne les sens, et enferme les hommes … Ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire, il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Kaoru, puis de Die, sans succès. Il se rabattit sur Toshiya. Après quelques sonnerie, il entendit avec soulagement la voix du bassiste lui répondre.

- Oui, Toshiya, commença-t-il, je voulais te demander, c'est à propos de la répète de cet après-midi …

- Oui, quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé d'une voix encore endormie.

- Vu le temps qu'il fait dehors, elle est toujours maintenue ?

- Le temps ? Fit Toshiya, incrédule.

- Lève toi et regarde à ta fenêtre, lança Shinya d'un ton amusé.

Il imaginait parfaitement le bassiste se lever péniblement, encore dans la pénombre de la chambre, rejeter les draps complètement défaits, et marcher en traînant les pieds jusqu'à sa fenêtre, les cheveux ébouriffés, les bras ballants. Ecarter sans force les rideaux qui masquaient au dehors et …

- Oh là là ! Oui, tu fais bien de demander ! Je vais appeler Kaoru tout de suite et …

- Tu peux essayer, il n'a pas répondu, pour moi.

- Ah mince … Les lignes n'ont quand même pas été coupées … ? Dans ce cas, bien sûr, la répète serait annulée mais …

- Oui …

- Bah écoute, fit Toshiya, essaie de contacter Kyo, moi je réessaie du côté de Kaoru ou Die. Je te rappelle après si j'ai des nouvelles ou si tu en as pour moi.

- D'accord …

Il raccrocha, pensif. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à contacter Kyo, ne pas avoir à lui parler. Il ne voulait pas trop savoir pourquoi. A contrecœur, il commença à composer le numéro du jeune homme, et attendit qu'il décroche, le cœur battant. Il n'aimait pas cette attente, à chaque appel lancé, l'angoisse pendant que cela sonnait, les secondes narquoises qui vous saisissaient les mains, vous empêchaient de raccrocher alors que vous auriez tout fait pour … Puis la voix de l'autre, lointaine, toujours un peu inquisitrice. On bafouillait, on ne savait pas quoi dire. On préfèrerait voir les yeux, le visage de l'interlocuteur, on maudissait sa propre voix.

- Hum … Allô ?

Shinya sursauta.

- Oui Kyo ? C'est Shinya …

- Ah, bonjour …

Etait-ce lui, ou la voix s'était faite un peu plus nonchalante … Beaucoup plus froide ?

- Je voulais te demander, la répète tient toujours ? Vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ?

Il entendit le souffle d'un soupir.

- Bien sûr, crois-tu que Kaoru allait l'annuler pour quelques flocons ? Même sous un blizzard nous irions répéter ! Je l'ai appelé voilà une heure.

- D'accord, merci Kyo … A tout à l'heure …

Il raccrocha et resta quelques instants un peu interdit.

* * *

- C'est bon les gars, on a bien travaillé ! Lança Kaoru en posant sa guitare. Vous pouvez partir, ne tardez pas trop, on sait jamais, avec la neige …

- Oh je crois que ça s'est arrêté, lança Die en empoignant sa bouteille d'eau.

- Très bien, alors je vais rester ici, j'ai quelques paroles à bosser … Marmonna Kyo.

Shinya se mordit la lèvre. Lui aussi comptait rester un peu, afin de s'imprégner du calme ambiant de la pièce déserte sans aucune présence humaine ou animale aux alentours. Il voulait peut-être composer un peu, même s'il le garderait pour lui. Ça lui faisait du bien, d'aligner des notes sur ses impressions et ses sentiments.

Les autres disparurent rapidement. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, lourd, pesant. Après un temps, Shinya demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

- ça ne te dérange pas, Kyo, que je sois là ? ça ne te gêne pas pour composer ?

Ils n'avaient plus été seuls face à face depuis cette nuit ou, nimbé d'alcool, le chanteur s'était jeté à son coup et l'avait tendrement embrassé. Depuis le matin où, fou de colère et de gêne, il était parti, et où lui, paisible batteur aux regards impassibles avait décidé d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec lui.

- J'avoue que la plupart du temps, j'écris seul, fit Kyo, l'air un peu gêné. Mais si tu veux rester, pas de problèmes …

- Non non, je vais te laisser. J'espère que tu trouveras l'inspiration, fit Shinya précipitamment, et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se sentit presque défaillir. En quelques heures, la neige avait tout envahi, gelant tout déplacement, frigorifiant déjà ses pensées, tout subjugué qu'il était à contempler les lourds flocons incessants, dansant dans la brume glacée. Le vent s'engouffra dans le couloir, lui fouettant le visage, dispersant quelques minces particules de givre sur ses cils. Il cligna des yeux et ferma lentement la porte, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Puis revint vers la salle principale, miné. La nuit tombante, ils risquaient de se retrouver dans un douloureux face à face, et ce pour toute la soirée. Shinya ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau la douleur du coup qu'on lui avait porté, le rejet de Kyo, qui risquait de le marteler de ses phrases assassines. Ou pire. De ses silences. Il contempla un instant le jeune homme écrire, ses mèches blondes retombant devant ses yeux.

- Kyo …

Il se releva d'un air semi-agacé et interrogateur.

- La neige a tout recouvert, je crois qu'on est coincés ici …

- Quoi !

Shinya courba le dos, fermant à demi les paupières, craignant d'être atteint par l'avalanche de cris qu'allait pousser le chanteur. Elle ne tarda pas à l'ensevelir.

- Mais c'est pas possible, tu te moques de moi ? Non mais je vais pas passer ma nuit dans cette foutue salle de répète alors que je la supporte plus ? Qu'on va attendre d'être délivrés que demain matin ? Les routes sont vraiment bloquées hein ? Ca t'arrangerait pas un peu, aussi ? T'en avais bien profité de la dernière nuit où on s'était retrouvés seuls, non ? Et tu comptes recommencer hein ? Me dis pas que t'allais sagement me regarder écrire avec un pauvre sourire absent comme tu sais si bien les faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? Tu veux que je me remette à écrire comme si de rien n'était, ou que je te saute dessus, qu'on passe une nuit torride à faire ce genre de cochonneries, tu veux qu'on parle de l'avenir du groupe aussi, peut-être ? Alors qu'il éclatera d'ici peu, j'en suis certain ? Tu veux …

- Arrête … Murmura Shinya, en serrant les poings.

Cela sembla plus énerver Kyo encore.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Après m'avoir dit que je dois passer la nuit en ta compagnie et que …

- Parce que tu crois que je le voulais moi ? Demanda Shinya d'un ton presque inaudible.

Il savait bien que cela arriverait, il le pressentait depuis bien longtemps et redoutait chaque entrevue avec Kyo, craignant que la tension qui régnait entre eux ajoutée à celle flottant autour de Dir en Grey, nourrie par ses propres doutes, ses propres peurs ne fasse tout exploser. Qu'elle projette tout ses éclats de verre jusqu'à lui, pour le détruire un petit peu plus, lui.

- Kyo, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait … C'est toi qui …

- Ah non ! Ne va pas me dire que ça vient de moi ! Assume tes perversions, assume. Je voulais plus jamais t'avoir en face de moi. Peut-être même que je te hais, Shinya.

- Peut-être, soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mais tu ne devrais pas … Je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal.

Il tenta de chasse la boule de rancœur qui restait au fond de sa gorge. Tentait d'interdire à ses yeux d'exprimer toute la douleur qui lui tranchait le ventre. De figer les larmes qui perlaient au fin fond de son regard … Comme des cristaux de glace … Il ajouta d'une voix tremblante :

- Et cesse d'appeler ce genre de choses des perversions. Tu n'y comprends rien … Je n'ai jamais eu de pensées déplacées à ton sujet.

Il mentait. Tant pis. Tout plutôt que de l'entendre à nouveau.

- Si tu veux vérifier, va dehors, fais ce que tu veux, mais je n'irais pas crever de froid dans la neige pour te faire plaisir …

Il lança un dernier regard à Kyo, et partit se réfugier derrière le vieux piano un peu désaccordé caché dans un coin de la salle, puis se mit à jouer quelques notes. Il fit traîner ses longs doigts gelés sur les touches ivoires. Il préférait jouer de vieilles chansons d'enfant criblées de dièses et de bémols incongrus. Tout plutôt que de le regarder à nouveau, plutôt que de lui montrer sa souffrance. Il préférait faire semblant d'aimer les fautes innombrables qu'il osait faire, les notes qui se suivaient sans se reconnaître, les mélodies incohérentes, le ridicule de son geste … Tout plutôt que de pleurer devant lui.


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Auteur _: **_Nebelhime_

_**Sujet : **Dir en Grey_

_**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr, ces personnages n'en sont pas vraiment, les originaux appartiennent à eux-même --_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, le chapitre 5. Tout se concrétise, tout se noue, à peu près. Encore merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire et la gentillesse de laisser une review. Les mises à jours sont trop espacées (encore plus sur les fics HP et je m'en excuse) Enfin voilà, bonne lecture à vous, et toutes mes pensées…_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Kyo ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait été trop loin. Renfrogné, il s'affala dans le vieux fauteuil défoncé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sur le coup, sa colère lui semblait justifiée. Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, il en doutait de plus en plus. Il se sentit tout d'un coup ridicule et éperdument fragile. D'autant plus après les coups de serres qu'il avait administrés à Shinya. Il pouvait se targuer d'être un rapace prêt à bouffer le plus mince des oisillons. Sa victoire lui semblait bien amère. Comme s'il l'avait payé au prix d'une âme, d'un rêve d'enfant délicatement recourbé dans son duvet.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le vieux piano chanter. Ce n'était que de petites notes maladroites et titubantes, une flopée d'accords morts-nés, qui peinaient à déployer leurs ailes. Comme des fleurs timides ne supportant pas assez la lumière brûlante du soleil. Elles l'émouvaient, ces pauvres notes perdues qui sonnaient un peu faux … Des orchidées délicates, prêtes à éclore et soudain cueillies pour mourir tranquillement dans un vase...

Comme mû par une force invisible et étrangère, il se leva et se vit avec horreur se diriger vers l'instrument et celui qui était à l'origine de cette étrange mélopée. S'asseoir doucement à ses côtés. Il tenta de dire un mot, ne serait-ce qu'un, d'un ton un peu plus doux, mais tout resta coincé dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir. Muet, Kyo contemplait celui qui ne cessait de jouer sans le regarder. Ses lèvres un peu serrées semblait murmurer une prière silencieuse. Une larme orpheline perlait au coin de son œil, ourlant ses cils de douleur.

Il osa avancer une main. Fit un accord en harmonie avec la petite mélodie timide qui se répétait de plus en plus, inlassablement, moins imparfaite à chaque fois. Sans chercher à croiser le regard surpris de Shinya qui se tournait vers lui. Répétant l'accord, il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait continuer. Puis osa effleurer la main gauche du batteur et la mit à la place de la sienne. Docilement, les yeux rivés sur les touches, Shinya répétait inlassablement la même phrase musicale, les doigts errant sur le piano comme à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, de vie à glaner. Kyo se leva et recula doucement …

Des mots lui venaient aux lèvres. Des idées venues d'il ne sait où. Il devait … Sa voix s'éleva, tremblante, un peu maladroite sur les notes douces du piano.

_- Hey souris, ne pleure plus d'avantage_

_D'ici ou ailleurs, je serais toujours avec toi,_

_Sur le versant de la colline, la neige tombe doucement, j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais t'atteindre …_

La musique se tut, alors que ses mots s'évaporaient déjà, fine brume diaphane, voix d'un autre monde. Kyo ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. Il se rapprocha de Shinya et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Doucement, de peur de le briser de nouveau, il se pencha et appuya légèrement son front contre sa tête. Il ne voulait plus voir ses larmes, il ne voulait pas qu'elles le fanent.

* * *

- Je ne comprendrais jamais tes réactions, Kyo … Soupira Shinya.

Ils étaient assis, face à face, se plongeant dans le regard de l'autre, tous les deux interrogateurs. Kyo ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement.

- J'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal aussi, marmonna-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Avoue que tu as été un peu … Excessif murmura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, sans doute … Répondit l'intéressé distraitement.

Remarquant que le visage de son interlocuteur avait disparu sous quelques mèches de cheveux, il s'approcha, et en se mordant la lèvre, posa son index sous le menton de Shinya pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

- Excuse-moi … Ce sont des choses qui m'échappent …

- En es-tu sûr ?

Le regard de Shinya se fit plus accusateur. De quoi voulait-il parler ? De cette fameuse nuit qui remontait déjà à plusieurs années ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par une bourrasque de vent qui sifflait au dehors, leur arrachant un frisson. Il imagina les flocons danser leur ballet un peu macabre. Puis soudain, une idée vint lui illuminer l'esprit. Il sourit doucement.

- Shinya, tu n'en as pas assez de rester confiné ici ?

L'intéressé se tourna vers le piano où une partition gribouillée à la va-vite semblait vibrer encore légèrement.

- Si, un peu … Mais …

- Tu n'habites qu'à quelques rues d'ici, non ?

- Mais … Tu vois pas le temps dehors ? Les voitures sont immobilisées. On va être gelés avant même de faire trois pas !

- Ca ira …

D'un regard espiègle, il invita le jeune homme à le suivre, et tout en l'invitant à faire de même, il enfila son gros blouson ainsi que ses gants. Ils ouvrirent grand la porte, et ils sentirent aussitôt la morsure du froid s'engouffrant sous leurs vêtements.

- Viens Shinya, on court ! Cria Kyo en riant comme un gamin.

Sans plus réfléchir, il saisit la main du jeune homme et se mit à courir, comme un enfant fou, oublié dans ses jeux, ayant perdu le monde. Il n'avait qu'à décider qu'il était libre et il l'était. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Shinya, et à présent, il maintenait fermement serrée entre ses doigts la main du jeune homme. Comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher. Comme pour le protéger du souvenir que ses propres mots avaient creusé sur sa peau. Les flocons de neige tombaient toujours, comme au ralenti, le froid ne semblait plus les attendre. En se retournant un bref instant, il crut même voir Shinya esquisser un petit sourire.

* * *

Arrivés à l'appartement, il se débarrassèrent rapidement du manteau blanc qui les avaient recouvert. Prenant distraitement Miyu sous son bras, Shinya proposa à Kyo un thé léger pour les réchauffer et entreprit de le préparer tandis que l'invité s'installait sur le canapé. Il contempla, curieux, cette demeure inconnue où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Shinya revint bientôt, lui tendant une tasse fumante, qui lui brûlait un peu les doigts.

Doucement il fredonnait ce qu'il avait trouvé tout à l'heure, transporté par la musique. Des paroles lui venant spontanément aux lèvres.

- Cette chanson pourrait être très belle …

Kyo se tourna vers Shinya qui le regardait, presque impassible, semblant méditer au travers des brumes qui exhalaient de sa tasse de thé. Il y réfléchit … Bien sûr, elle pouvait être magnifique, cette chanson … Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à la montrer aux autres. Cela représentait quelque chose de trop profond, ancré au fin fond de lui, frémissant. C'était son champ de fleurs à peine écloses. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le piétinent de leurs critiques, de leurs instruments lourds. De leurs rires, de leurs incompréhensions . C'était encore plus lui que jamais.

- Non … Finit-il par dire. Ce n'est pas un morceau pour eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas dans ces conditions … Pas avec ces émotions là … Pas avec ses paroles là … Répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

- Je croyais que _ces choses-là_ t'échappaient … Murmura Shinya en un soupir.

Il avait insisté sur ces trois mots qui, Kyo le savait, l'avaient blessé à nouveau. Il poussa un soupir. Il était de plus en plus indécis. Des doutes quant à Dir en Grey, il sombrait dans quelque chose d'encore plus sombre et plus inquiétant. L'océan de ses propres inquiétudes, de ses rêves inexploités, de ses peurs les plus enfouies. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, le fragile derrière l'insensible, le sensible, l'émotif derrière le cruel, on ne s'improvise pas amoureux comme ça. Kyo s'était déjà forcé à enfouir ces évènements compromettants, à ensevelir, à oublier ces idées étranges et inhabituelles. Pour pas avoir à changer, à renier tout ce qui avait fait sa vie. Parce que tout le monde pouvait bien l'être, ça lui était bien égal. Mais que c'est dur de se l'admettre à soi-même. Peut-être sa vie n'était-elle qu'un songe jusqu'à maintenant ? Peut-être avançait-il aveuglément dans son illusion, les mains devant les yeux, pour pas voir la réalité qui s'annonçait, surtout pas.

- Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre …

- Même pas maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus …

- Alors si tu laissais aller, si te relâchais les rênes, un peu … Si tu suivais ton instinct, en cessant de te torturer … Essaie de ne plus réfléchir, juste ce soir, il neige, toutes les lignes sont brouillées. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté … Si tu as fait une erreur tu pourras tout aussi bien tout effacer dès demain. Dès que la neige aura fondu …

Kyo baissa les yeux à son tour. Ce discours semblait séduisant, et il s'en méfiait d'autant plus. Shinya continuait à parler, lentement, posément, mais il ne l'écoutait plus, parcourant le vaste salon en quête de réponses. De n'importe quel signe … Son regard s'arrêta sur trois fleurs élancées dans un vase sur la table principale. L'une était presque morte. L'autre s'élevait encore fièrement, tandis que la dernière se décomposait légèrement. Elle semblait au faîte de sa beauté, mais à l'aube de mourir, on risquerait le lendemain de la trouver fanée, la tête tristement baissée sur son sein. Il ramena son regard vers Shinya, qui s'était tu et le regardait lui aussi, silencieux. Il se souvint de cette ébauche de chanson qu'ils avaient crée à partir de leurs douleurs, du sentiment du batteur, de son ressentiment à lui.

- Tu as des orchidées …

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, ce sont des fleurs qui te ressemblent.

Après un silence, il ajouta d'une drôle de voix :

- Ce serait peine perdue entre nous …

- Tu crois ?

- J'ai l'impression de vivre un amour mort-né …

Shinya se recroquevilla de nouveau sur lui-même, sous l'impact des derniers mots qu'avait prononcé Kyo. Ce dernier, bouleversé, regarda le jeune homme lutter contre de nouvelles larmes, honteux, désemparé. Un amour mort-né. Parce qu'il l'avait déjà perdu, depuis ce matin où il l'avait repoussé, depuis les mots qu'il lui avait jetés à la figure, depuis toujours, parce qu'il voulait pas le faire souffrir davantage. Il voulait, il préférait devenir un fantôme … Emu, il ne put que murmurer ces paroles tristes qui lui restaient au fond de la gorge :

- _La façon dont nous marchions tous les deux est maintenant perdue,_

_Nous marchions toujours ensemble, pourrais-je te revoir un jour ?_

_Sur le versant de la colline, la neige tombe doucement, j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais t'atteindre …_

…

_Encore maintenant dans ta chambre, il y a une fleur de l'espèce que tu aimais …_

Et sans comprendre son geste, il se pencha vers le jeune homme et déposa un timide baiser au goût de sel au coin de ses lèvres.


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Auteur _: **_Nebelhime _

**_Sujet : _**_Dir en Grey_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Bien sûr, ces personnages n'en sont pas vraiment, les originaux appartiennent à eux-même --_

**_Déclaration de l'auteur : _**_Au tour maintenant de l'épilogue ... Je voulais une fin ouverte sur l'avenir. Alors voilà ... Je tiens à m'excuser du retard considérable, et remercier ceux qui ont suivi et apprécié cette histoire. J'ai reçu un ou deux mails alors que je pensais avoir posté ici la fin, et ça m'a touchée. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas toujours pu répondre, je n'avais pas toujours l'adresse de la personne pour le faire, etc. Bref ... L'histoire est là. Je me remets doucement à Luna Defectio également. Avec le rythme de vie, le bac, tout ça, toutes mes histoires sont tombées en poussière, à mon plus grand désarroi. Je vais essayer d'y remédier, promis. Encore merci à vous pour votre soutien, et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 6**

_« _

_Le 18/04/2001,_

_**Ai'nt afraid to die** sort aujourd'hui en single. Il doit être bientôt minuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est comme si on livrait une partie de mon cœur à l'intérieur de chaque boîte. Je n'aime pas ça. Je me disais, en finissant de la composer « Ils ne voudront pas l'enregistrer. Tant mieux. Ce sont des paroles de lendemain, des paroles qu'il ne faudra plus dire. Je finirais par y croire. Ce sont des paroles d'après, des paroles de fin. Il ne le sortiront pas. »_

_Shin-chan, lui, était d'accord. Il voulait même tout leur montrer. Du début. Ça fait cinq mois. Ça a passé vite, en fait. Mais j'ai l'impression que notre premier baiser remonte à hier. J'sais pas si je peux dire que je l'aime. Ce sont des mots trop lourds à porter, mais trop durs à dire. Lui, il aimerait, les entendre. Il attend. Ça fait cinq mois qu'il attend. Quand je fais semblant de m'endormir, le soir, je crois qu'il sanglote un peu, silencieusement. Il sait. Je pense. _

_Je voudrais lui offrir un immense bouquet d'orchidées. Je voudrais qu'elles caressent son cœur, que je n'arrive pas à toucher. En fait, je dois certainement l'aimer, pour avoir osé remuer mes conventions pour être avec lui, pour me sentir pas assez bien pour lui. Je suis pas assez bien, non. Pas assez fort. Deux fragiles en pétales de verre. Nous nous briserions au moindre souffle. _

_De tout façon la chanson sort. Ce sera ma chanson d'adieu. Ce cahier restera ouvert, là. C'était un cahier de paroles. Ce sera un cahier d'adieu. Ou d'au revoir. Je le brise en mille morceaux à chaque mot que je prononce. Une insulte à la place du mot doux. Des silences à la place des « je t'aime ». Faut pas me demander ça à moi. Faut pas demander à quelqu'un de protéger une personne aussi douce et aussi pure, quand on se met dans la peau d'un fou dès qu'on saisit un crayon, faut pas demander à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas enlever son masque de révolte, toujours plongé dans ses utopies, de jouer l'amoureux intentionné._

_Je me sens pas prêt. Pas prêt à renoncer à mes amis, aux seules personnes en qui j'ai confiance pour quelqu'un … Pas prêt à être vu de travers dans la rue, pas prêt à annoncer à mes parents que leur fils aime les hommes. Pas prêt non plus à affronter les moqueries, les regards, les jugements …_

_Excuse-moi Shin-chan._

_Il reste encore une fine couche blanche dehors. Je vais marcher, dans la neige. Je penserais à toi. Je voudrais pas être la cause de tes larmes. Au moins je ne le serais plus._

_J'ai laissé une orchidée de chez moi dans la salle._

_Je reviendrais. Un jour. Je te le promets._

' _La façon dont nous marchions tous les deux est maintenant perdue,  
Nous marchions toujours ensemble, pourrais-je te revoir un jour ?  
Sur le versant de la colline , la neige tombe doucement, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais t'atteindre,   
Encore maintenant dans ta chambre, il y'a une fleur de l'espèce que tu aimais …  
L'année dernière, le dernier jour de neige, une promesse solidement échangée  
Quand je m'en souviens, la neige fond dans le creux de ma main  
Sur le versant de la colline , la neige tombe doucement, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais t'atteindre,  
Encore dans ta chambre, maintenant il y a une fleur de l'espèce que tu aimais …  
Tout seul devant la fenêtre, admirant la neige, pendant que je me souvenais de toi  
Au travers de la vitre je me rappelle de toi et te donne un dernier baiser …_

_Hey souris, ne pleure plus d'avantage  
D'ici où ailleurs , je serai toujours avec toi,   
Sur le versant de la colline , la neige tombe doucement, j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais t'atteindre,  
Encore dans ta chambre, maintenant il y a une fleur de la sorte que tu aimais …  
Les contrastes colorent calmement les rues de la ville blanche  
Tu vois les couleurs finales de la saison  
Une larme coule, la réalité est cruelle, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tu vois les couleurs finales de la saison  
Les quatre saisons et tes couleurs trop vite disparaîtront  
La neige fond ,  
Au coin de la rue , les fleurs fleurissent  
Les couleurs s'en vont doucement   
Cette année, le dernier jour de neige, au coin de la rue, une seule fleur  
Quand je regarde vers le ciel , le dernier flocon fondra dans le creux de ma main. ' « _


End file.
